Discussione:Jorge-052
Eh scusa ma xk c'è la morte di tt il noble team!!! Non credo ke qlcn lo voglia sapere xk il gioko nn è ankora uscito!!!! Carter-A258 sono quelli che fanno spoiler, purtroppo... se ci fossero certi cani in meno il mondo sarebbe migliore... comunque avete presente che cos'è un'enciclopedia??? perchè quello non è il modo di scrivere su una di esseY92 19:37, set 17, 2010 (UTC) ahahaha cosa sono io? uno spoiler? un cane? e senza di me il mondo sarebbe migliore? wau quante belle parole spiacente sono solo un player che finendo halo reach ha voluto che tutti sapessero il sacrificio di tutti gli spartan (in particolare Jorge 52) mi scuso se ho detto qualcosa che vi ha fatto ehmmm...... fare queste scenate ... il gioco comunque e uscito... comunque simpaticcissimiii ahahha si non ho fatto nomi ciccio!!! parlo della gente che si èp scaricata il gioco illegalmente e ha pubblicato video su video e contenuti... per quanto mi riguarda io non ho letto spoiler/visto video di proposito quindi per me non è un problema... se non ti piace la gente di questo sito non venirci, o pure passa oltre, come farei ioY92 16:34, set 18, 2010 (UTC) ERRORE MIO! non so perchè mi risultava dalla cronologia che la modifica risalisse all'8 settembre, giorno prima del day one... in questo caso ti chiedo scusa perchè non sono spoiler, le notizie sono state messe il 16 settembre e il gioco è uscito il 14 ;)--Y92 16:37, set 18, 2010 (UTC) non hai fatto nomi? si e vero ma mi hai definito uno spoiler io non sono di quella feccia (dato che di questo sito sono nuovo ... cioe se entrambi i spartan che hanno scritto sopra di me sono la stessa persona mi scuso , se invece sono 2 persone diverse mi riferisco al primo da su a gio il 4)un altra cosa la gente su questo sito non mi piace sono problemi miei ma dato che non lo ho detto anzi ho detto che siete simpatici lo ho detto in modo ironico questo si ma perchè subito vi siete avventati contro dicendo di essere spoiler questo basta per farmi arrabiare. by R72 guarda che ti ripeto, ho parlato senza neanche guardare la cronologia modifiche della voce vera e propria... non ti volevo assolutamente dare fastidio! in ogni caso non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato perchè la voce è modificata dopo il 14 settembre... ho dato dello spoiler senza fare nomi perchè ultimamente alcuni hanno scritto la trama di halo reach in certe pagine e la gente poteva leggerla... però prima del 14!Y92 15:58, set 19, 2010 (UTC si scusa me sono nuovo e non riesco a vedere la cronologgia (si c'è scritto a fianco ma sono nuovo)quando avete scritto la 4 modifica non distinquevo se a scriverla era stato anche quello della quinta in questo caso voi desolato.buona serata. parlando d' altro, nella campagna pronunciano il nome"Giorg" o "Horghe" ? perchè ora mi viene in mente che se fosse l'equivalente inglese di Giogio si sciverebbe "George", invece il nome spagnolo è Jorge (appunto pronunciato Horghe); mi è venuto in mente domenica mentre vedevo il moto GP e vedevo Hayden che attaccava Jorge Lorenzo.343 Guility Spark 12:52, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Infatti il nome pronunciato nella campagna e Horge perche il motociclista non mi ricordo quando indosso in una corsa il casco di un odst (storia vera)e quindi e ispirato a lui penso cie non so se mi spiego Horghe e lorenzo mentre faceva una gara indosso un casco talo e cosi Bungie ha dato il suo nome a Jorge 052 no invece è giorg lo si sente anche nel gioco originale in lingua inglese... caso mai forse è perchè gli ungheresi lo scrivono così visto che su reach ci sono solo europei e la lingua ungherese è un pò ovunque. è ufficialmente un tributo a lorenzo mi pare... però ricordavo anche io di averlo sentito nominare come "giorg" nel trailer di Halo Reach, quello con la dottoressa halsey... lui essendo nativo di reach conosce l'ungherese, ma non capisco cosa possa esserci di collegamento tale da chiamarlo "horge", visto che l'ungherese non lo conosco... comunque in halo reach italiano è horge...YUBBO 13:40, nov 6, 2010 (UTC) Fidati per tutto il gioco lo chiamano giorg, l'ho sò perkè ho la versione inglese senno stavo zitto XD cecchino spartan ah ok, allora bho... la versione inglese per me rimane quella ufficiale, però vedremo nelle altre lingue come è citato...82.88.58.26 11:56, nov 7, 2010 (UTC) Ragazzi ma non vi sembra che la morte di Jorge sia simile a quella del sergente Forge in halo wars,si vede che ormai alla bungie non avevano più idee Alessio117 (discussioni) 22:12, set 1, 2012 (UTC)